The current year is the 4th year of a long-range project to select from the enormous file of ophthalmic cases in the Registry of Ophthalmic Pathology certain groups considered of special interest and importance because of their potential value for investigative purposes. Clinical, pathologic, and follow-up data are selected for computerization. The objective is to improve utilization of the wealth of case material, to increase the efficiency of the professional staff, and to exploit the unique facilities of the AFIP for improvements in the diagnosis and management of opthalmic diseases. The project is greatly speeding up acquisition of follow-up data as well as the compiling of basic clinical, histologic, and electron microscopic details for rapid clinicopathologic correlations and determinations of prognosis. This has already made possible completion and publication of a number of reports that would not have been possible otherwise.